Nice To Meet You
by limegreenpandagirl
Summary: She's BACK!  This is supposed to be in a sing-song voice lol  But she was supposed to be dead! How is this possible?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This story was an idea I got while reading one of **Purpledino25's **stories. I thought, "Wouldn't it be cool if Lexi (Purpledino's character) could meet Jenny? (My character that many of you know.) Well, I suggested it to her, and she said she was busy, but she didn't mind if I did it. So here it is!

This story takes place somewhere in Chapter 19 of "Looks Can Be Deceiving" as Hannah is helping Timmy to heal from the death of Jenny.

By the way, I do NOT own Lexi, Buddy, Johnny, or Lexi's fairies. They are all Purpledino25's creations that she is letting me use in this story. I don't own FOP. But Jenny is MINE and so is Hannah.

Enjoy!

Nice to Meet You

"Bye Timmy! See you later!" Alexis Julia Sanders, commonly called Lexi yelled to her best friend Timmy Turner. He would be coming over that night so the two could work on their Halloween costumes. But he had to pick some things up from his house first, which is why he wasn't taking the bus with Lexi.

As Lexi boarded the yellow school bus and sat down, she found herself gazing out of the dirty window at Timmy. He was alone, and uneasily taking the opportunity to try and impress Trixie Tang, who was giving him a look that reminded Lexi of the one she had given her mother years ago when she had presented a neon pink sweater to her.

Lexi felt a sharp pain in her gut. It was no secret that Timmy loved Trixie. He was always trying crazy antics to grab Trixie's attention. But it was also no secret that Trixie didn't like Timmy. Currently she was dating Tad, and there was no evidence that their relationship was close to ending. Lexi felt really bad for Timmy. He was a good kid, kind and caring. He didn't deserve the way Trixie treated him. He deserved someone better. And Trixie deserved a punch in the face.

The bus driver was in the school discussing something with the principal, so Lexi had a few more minutes to watch Timmy. She saw him give up with Trixie and walk over to a girl with golden hair with numerous bright blue stripes in it. Her name was Hannah, and she was another good friend of Timmy's. Lexi didn't really know their relationship, but she knew that Hannah was somebody important in Timmy's life. Lexi wasn't really crazy about her, she found that Hannah was too perky at times and _way_ too interested in fashion. But she was smart, and just as caring as Timmy. That made her nice to be around.

Suddenly there was the sweet chime of church bells. Lexi turned around to find a little girl sitting beside her.

"Who are you?" Lexi asked, obviously directing the question to the girl. She was the strangest person Lexi had ever seen. (And that was saying something, considering all of the people Lexi had met in her life.) Her hair was the same length as Lexi's, down to her shoulders, and the brightest red Lexi had ever seen on a person's head. It was the same color as blood, but the way it shone, it seemed like the comparison was an insult, like Lexi should never compare something so pretty with something so horrible.

The girl looked like she was ten, a year younger than Lexi, but wise beyond her years. Her body was very slim, and as she sat she looked like she came up to Lexi's chin in height. Her skin was peachy with a slight tan. Her eyes glittered with the color of hazel. They were the most beautiful, vibrant eyes that Lexi had ever seen. They seemed to throw out airs of kindness, friendship, and wisdom along with curiosity and love. She wore a gorgeous slim, striped dress that went down to her knees. It was all of the colors of the rainbow, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. Underneath were a pair of black tights. On her feet were what looked like size 6 lavender pumps with 5 centimetre kitten heels. Around her neck was a rainbow striped choker.

The girl smiled politely and used a hand to brush her red bangs to the left side of her face. "My name's Jenny. It's a pleasure to meet you Lexi." She extended her other hand, which Lexi eyed suspiciously.

"Whoa! How do you know my name?" she asked warily. "Are you like some sort of stalker? Because I have a nasty side kick. And I'm not talking about a person who's always by my side!"

Jenny chuckled softly to herself. "I know. And no, I'm not a stalker. I've just seen you hanging around with Timmy."

"How do _you_ know Timmy?" Lexi definitely did _not _recognize Jenny from school. But then again, it _was_ a big school. And there were a _lot_ of kids that went there. Maybe Lexi just hadn't noticed her before. But, then again, Jenny kinda looked like a person that would stand out _a lot._

"Oh, he and I go back. We met in Grade 5." Jenny smiled as though she was remembering something nice. "I can't hang out with him anymore though."

"Why not?" Lexi asked. "It's kind of a private thing." Jenny answered, still smiling. But Lexi thought it seemed a little bit fake, not like the one she had been giving her earlier.

"I like your necklace." Lexi commented, pointing to the choker. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, from a guy who I thought at first was kind. But later on I found out he was using me." Jenny's smile disappeared, and she frowned.

"Wow. Why do you still have it?" Lexi inquired in curiosity, gazing at the choker. "If it were me, I would have grinded it through a wood chipper, put those pieces into a blender, then burned it and buried the ashes in the center of the universe. Either that or I would've thrown it into the deepest part of the ocean."

"I could never do any of that to this choker. I've had it for so long, and I've never taken it off, except for when it broke. But it got fixed, and now it's good as new. Besides, I don't hate the guy anymore. I forgave him." Jenny tugged her choker lightly, and it stretched a little, but remained intact. "See? I don't think this will _ever_ break now."

Lexi nodded. "Cool." But in truth, she wasn't all that interested. As a matter of fact, she didn't understand what was so important about keeping the choker in one piece. So she decided to change the subject. "Hey! Do you want to come to my house for a bite to eat? I'm sure my mom left a whipped cream and marshmallow pie in the kitchen."

Jenny rubbed her stomach eagerly and licked her lips. "Mmm. That sounds good."

"Yeah, well just be warned. If I eat too much sugar I get really hyper." Lexi said as the bus stopped in front of her house. She lead the way into the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen, she took the pie out of the fridge and started cutting two large pieces of it. "Do you want ice cream too?" she asked, the way a waitress would say, "Do you want fries with that?"

Jenny nodded eagerly. "Do you have any black liquorice ice cream?"

"Dude that's like, my favourite!" Lexi enthusiastically cheered as she sliced the pie. When she was finished, she pulled out a jumbo tub of ice cream out of the freezer above the fridge. She opened the lid to reveal dark black ice cream embedded with tiny liquorice chunks. She dished huge scoops of the treat onto the pie slices, then handed Jenny her plate. As they started to eat, she spoke casually. "So, what are you being for Halloween?"

"I'm not going out this year." Jenny smiled regretfully. "I don't celebrate Halloween anymore."

Lexi choked on her pie and leaned over into the sink to get it out. When she was alright, she stood up straight again and wiped her face on her arm. "What? But everyone in Dimmsdale celebrates Halloween! It's the one day in the year where it's acceptable to get sugar high! Unless you count Easter. And sometimes Christmas gets kind of crazy. Depends on how you celebrate it though." Her tone changed from incredulous into calculating rapidly.

"I guess I'm just not part of 'everybody.' Jenny shrugged, taking a seat at the table. "I don't really like the theme anymore. It's all about evil, and magic, and death. I celebrate All Saints Day now. It's probably not as popular, but more holy." She pulled out a sketchbook, a pencil, and a box of pencil crayons. Opening to a blank page, she slowly started to draw. Lexi watched in awe as a few basic shapes transformed into a dog chasing a disc in a park. "That looks like Buddy." she said, referring to her border collie puppy.

"It is Buddy." Jenny grinned. "I saw him in your backyard when we were walking down the driveway. He's really cute."

"Thanks." Lexi said, still eyeing Jenny's work. "So you like drawing huh?"

"Yeah. I've always liked it. But normally I don't color my pictures the same colors as the actual thing. I usually use the colors of the rainbow because I love rainbows so much." she pulled the page out of her book and held it out for Lexi. "You can have this if you want."

Lexi took the picture and continued to gaze at it. It was so good, that Lexi could practically see the dog running after the red disc that was also in the picture. She could smell the buttercups and dandelions, and feel the itchy green grass against her skin. "This is magnificent." she commented, unable to find one bad thing about the picture.

Jenny blushed at the comment. "Thanks. Do you want to look at my other pictures?"

"Sure." Lexi took Jenny's book and flipped through the pages.

"Just be really careful." Jenny instructed. "I'm really protective of this book. People used to get black eyes if they damaged it."

Lexi looked at her mischievously. "Ah! So the shy artist _does _have a violent side."

"No. Not anymore. I used to have an attitude. But then I died. Nobody tries to take advantage of me anymore. They're too loving." Jenny smiled. "Where I live, everybody gets along." she leaned back in her chair, thinking about her home.

As Lexi looked through the book, she found a picture of what looked like a family. There was a mother and father, a girl with blue streaks in her hair, and a buck-toothed boy wearing a pink hat. The children were undoubtedly Hannah and Timmy.

"That's my mom and dad." Jenny explained. "And my two best friends Timmy and Hannah." she sighed. "I wish I could hang out with them again."

"I know it's a private thing, but seriously, why can't you hang out with them anymore?" Lexi pressed. "Is it because I hang out with them? Because I don't bite! Unless I feel threatened of course."

Jenny smiled. "It's not because of you Lexi."

"So what is it then?" Lexi repeated, her voice getting more and more urgent.

"You're not going to let this go huh?" Jenny asked in a voice that sounded like she already knew the answer.

"Nope." Lexi smiled wickedly. "You'll find out very quickly that I'm as stubborn as a donkey."

Sighing, Jenny said, "Alright. The reason that I can't hang out with them anymore is because I'm dead. The person who gave me my choker killed me."

Instantly Lexi understood. Jenny had been betrayed by somebody. "Who did it? It wasn't Timmy was it?" Lexi asked, finishing off her pie and ice cream. The idea of it being Timmy made her nervous, because Timmy was the last dude she expected to hurt anybody. But if it was him, then did that mean that he might betray her too?

"Oh no! Not at all!" Jenny quickly denied. "Like I said, Timmy was my best friend in the whole wide world besides Hannah. It was a guy you know by the name of Anti Cosmo."

"Anti Cosmo! You were dating Anti Cosmo?" Lexi made a face of disgust. "That's gross! And doesn't he have a wife?"

"Dating? Who said anything about dating?" Jenny shook her head. "Anti Cosmo killed me. He tried to get me to betray Timmy, but when I said no way, he used me to kidnap him! Because of that, he killed me!"

"Wait, what?" Lexi cried out in shock. You're not making any sense!" She wrung her hands in frustration.

"I don't know how to be any clearer. I'm dead. I live in Heaven now. I'm absolutely perfect." Jenny smiled and shrugged as though she didn't know what else to say. At this moment, Lexi turned around to turn the water in the sink on. "Oh by the way, Johnny says hi." Jenny told her.

Anger overwhelmed Lexi. "What kind of sick joke is that?" she yelled, whirling around, a fork in her hands. Her blue eyes burned with the fury, and if it had been possible, her blond hair probably would have burst into flames.

But Jenny didn't respond. She had disappeared. There was almost no trace of her even being in Lexi's house. The only things that proved she had been there were a dirty plate and fork, and a sketch of a dog with a tiny rainbow in the bottom right-hand corner of the paper.

The End?

Well, now it's up to the readers. Should I continue this story? Or keep it a one-shot? You have to review and tell me what you think.

No flames please!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, since I've only gotten two reviews, but both were good ones, I decided to keep going on this story. Yeah! (Tosses confetti and blows a party horn.) Here is chapter 2. Please enjoy it!

I don't own Lexi, her fairies, or Fairly Odd Parents. But I do own Jenny and Hannah.

Chapter 2

That night, when Lexi went trick or treating with Timmy and Hannah, she couldn't get her mind off of Jenny and the discussion they had had. "She can't be dead, can she?" she thought to herself. "Dead people don't come back to Earth as ghosts. It's impossible! But then again, anything seems possible these days."

She glanced up, and then down at her fairies, who had come back earlier that day from a fairy convention. Right now they were disguised as her hippy accessories, Diamond was a big blue flower in her hair, Emma was the purple headband, Kyle was the fringed, red leather vest she wore, Eva was the belt around her waist, Annabella and Bean were two beaded necklaces, and Star was the peace sign pin that was attached to Kyle.

"Something wrong dear?" Diamond asked in concern. "You don't seem like yourself today."

"Yeah." Annabella agreed. "Normally you're running like the wind, trying to get to as many houses as you can."

"Sorry guys. I just met this really weird girl earlier, and she said something about my brother." Lexi answered, not even attempting a weak smile.

"Oh poor dear. Who was it?" Emma asked sympathetically. "Just say the word, and we can poof up a volcano for her to fall into."

Lexi chuckled remorsefully. "Some rainbow obsessed girl named Jenny."

"Jenny? As in Jenny Cain?" Emma questioned excitedly, all traces of sadness gone. "You met Jenny Cain?" her violet eyes burned with astonishment, and her voice sounded somewhat jealous.

"What's so cool about that?" Lexi asked in a non caring tone. There seemed to be nothing special about that rude, mysterious girl except for the fact that she was a good artist who could disappear in the blink of an eye.

"Lexi, Jenny is a legend in Fairy World!" Diamond explained. "She was killed when she was ten years old, and then turned into something called a Bornagain by Anti Cosmo. She lived a horrible life until she met Timmy. But then Anti Cosmo captured them, with a plan to turn everyone in the world into his Bornagain slaves! Luckily they escaped, and Timmy discovered his plan, but then he was cornered by Anti Cosmo. Somehow Jenny crashed to his rescue, and-"

"She literally landed right on top of him!" Star giggled, and Lexi suspected that she had heard this story many times. That part must have been her favourite.

Diamond smiled too, then continued. "And they tried to stop Anti Cosmo. They almost failed because Anti Cosmo was very powerful. He tried to kill Timmy, but then Jenny leaped over his machine, and pushed Timmy out of the way. The magic hit Anti Cosmo's machine, and the entire castle exploded!"

"Luckily, nobody was very hurt." Eva piped up. "But Jenny's life chain, the thing that was keeping her alive for the second time, got snapped. So she passed away."

"Now her photo hangs in Fairy Hall, and she's buried in a lovely spot in the Fairy World Cemetery." Emma said. "I think I heard somewhere that Timmy helped design her marker."

"Wow. So she's really dead?" Lexi asked. "I thought she meant something else. She's really in Heaven with Johnny?"

Before any of the fairies could answer, Hannah, dressed as a sexy zombie cheerleader, came up to her. "Come on Lexi, stop talking to your accessories! If we go any slower there won't be any good candy left at the houses!"

So the kids went trick or treating for four hours. Finally when their bags were as full as they could be, Timmy said, "I think we ought to call it a night. Why don't you guys come over to my house for a bit? We'll look through our candy, and maybe my mom can make us some apple cider and pumpkin pie!" He was dressed as a mummy like he was every year, but this costume wasn't made of toilet paper. It was made of a bunch of white clothes that Lexi had given him to rip into shreds. "I hate wearing white. I always get stains the very first day I put it on." she had said when he asked if she was sure she wanted him to destroy them. "Just don't let my mother know."

"Sorry Timmy, I'd love to go, but my mom wants me home at ten." Hannah apologized, scratching her nose and smearing some of her thick makeup. "But I'll definitely come over tomorrow."

"Okay. Tomorrow it is." Hannah and Timmy shared a big hug, then broke apart. "I'll call you in the morning." Hannah spoke softly, then waved at Lexi. "Bye Lexi." Then, turning around, she started to lug her heavy candy bag home.

"Why's she going to call you?" Lexi asked in confusion as she and Timmy started walking to his house.

"Hannah calls me every day." Timmy answered. "Just to see how I'm doing."

"Why?" Lexi was still puzzled. Timmy was silent for a few seconds, and then he spoke. "I'll show you on the way home. I was planning on going there anyways."

"Going where?" Lexi followed in confusion for a few blocks. Her stomach dropped when she discovered that they were going into the Dimmsdale Cemetery. "Uh, Timmy? We're at the cemetery."

"So? You shouldn't be scared. You're never afraid of cemeteries." Timmy continued to walk through, reading tombstones as though he was searching for a specific one. Finally after fifteen minutes of searching, he stopped. "Come here."

Obediently Lexi approached the grave. The marker was cold and grey, with the words, "RIP. Jenny Glee Cain. Born June 21, 1999. Died August 28, 2009."

"I hate this marker. It's dark and cold. It's not colourful, or beautiful like Jenny was." Timmy murmured. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were at Jenny's memorial."

Cosmo and Wanda, who had been disguised as Egyptian scarabs on Timmy's shoulders waved their wands and everyone was poofed to Bigfoot Beach. Lexi saw a cross in the sand that looked much prettier then the grave in the cemetery. It was covered in flowers, stuffed animals, and artefacts that Lexi guessed used to be important to Jenny.

"Now I wish we were at Jenny's grave in Fairy World." Timmy mumbled again.

POOF! His wish was granted.

Lexi stared at this grave. It had to be the most beautiful one out of all three she had seen. "Wow." she said to herself.

"She was so important to me." Timmy whispered. "I still remember her last words to me. I had promised her earlier a wonderful kiss. So as she lay there dying, she whispered to me, 'Can we share that kiss?' His voice quaked and wavered a little, and Lexi noticed tears streaming down his face. Instantly she realized that Timmy had loved Jenny.

"When she was first gone, I didn't want to do anything. But then I met Hannah. She showed me how to live again, because she knows what I've been through. She's lost someone too." Timmy sniffed and wiped his face. "Every day she calls to see whether or not I'm okay. It really helps ease the pain."

Lexi came up closer, and wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug, and Timmy hugged her back softly. "I'm so sorry." Lexi whispered. She found it impossible to hate Jenny now that she knew her story. She had been so important to Timmy. At that moment, her brain was screaming, _"TELL HIM THAT YOU SAW HER! MAKE HIM HAPPY!" _But her body was saying, _"No. Don't ruin this moment." _Lexi felt like she never wanted to stop hugging Timmy. She didn't even notice when the fairies left the cemetery.

That night Lexi and Timmy didn't go home. They slept in sleeping bags beside Jenny's grave.

Well, what do you think so far? I think in the next chapter Jenny will reappear. Please read and review! Until next time, bye!

P.S: (Hey PurpleDino25, did I make any of your characters OOC?)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or any of PurpleDino25's characters. Please read and review.

The next day Lexi ran to her room after school, slammed the door, and leaped onto her bed. Tears were streaming down her face for probably the second time in her life. "That Timmy Turner is a jerk!" she managed to gasp out between her sobs. "I swear the next time I see him…I'll…I'll…I'll kill him with my bare hands!"

That morning at school Timmy had looked really sad, so Lexi had invited him to go to the skateboard park with her. He had agreed eagerly, and the plans were made. But after school, while Lexi waited for Timmy on the bus, she noticed him with Hannah on the playground. He came up to Lexi on the bus and said that he couldn't hang out because he had other plans. Then when he walked off the bus, and together, he and Hannah walked down the street. And as the bus drove past them, Lexi caught Timmy giving Hannah a kiss. Not on the cheek, or on the top of the head. Right smack on the lips. And Hannah was kissing him back!

The second Lexi saw that, the first thought in her head was, _"Why? Why would you kiss Hannah when you could be kissing me?" _But she had no idea why she would think that. She didn't love Timmy. Did she?

Groaning with frustration, Lexi yearned for her god family. But they were away at Diamond's get-together at Fairy Elementary.

"You're angry at Turner, aren't you?" Lexi gasped as a British voice rang out loud and clear. She whirled around and snarled back, "Get out of my house."

"My my, aren't we touchy today?" Anti Cosmo spoke casually, floating in the air in front of her. "And I thought we could make a deal. Ah well, I guess I'll go."

He turned to leave, but Lexi called him back, her voice getting stronger. "Wait!"

Anti Cosmo paused and turned around. "Yes?" he asked.

Lexi sniffed and wiped her tears away quickly. "What do you mean, you wanted to make a deal?"

"It's quite simple really." Anti Cosmo smiled wickedly. "I thought perhaps we could get rid of Turner together. After all, I hate him. And now you hate him. Don't you think this world would be better off without him?"

"Yeah." Lexi agreed. "But what's the catch? I know you well enough to know that you don't just go around helping people."

Anti Cosmo chuckled a little bit. "Smart girl."

"So what do you want?"

Anti Cosmo's green eyes shone sinisterly as he answered. "You."

"Excuse me?" Lexi asked incredulously, her sadness evaporating into anger. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"I want you, Lexi Sanders, to become my anti-fairy godchild." Anti Cosmo answered. "That's all."

"You want me to give up Diamond, Emma, Kyle, Star, Bean, Eva, and Annabella?" Lexi asked. "But they've been my god family for years!"

"Yes, but it's just a small price to pay for having your new enemy annihilated., don't you think?" Anti Cosmo brushed off her comment smoothly. "Besides, you'd have me, Foop, and my wife Anti Wanda!"

He floated even closer to Lexi and put an arm around her. Lexi almost told him that if he didn't take his arm off of her, she would break it in three seconds flat, but decided against it. She wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Turner was cruel to you. He broke your plans just to hang out with some other girl."

"Hannah." Lexi whispered.

"Yes. _Hannah_." Anti Cosmo spoke her name as though it was a disgusting word. "Now why do you think he did that?"

Lexi shrugged. "She makes him feel better. She knows what he's going through, because she's lost somebody in her life too."

"Well you know what he's going through too." Anti Cosmo said. "Why hasn't Turner ever asked you to help him?"

Now Lexi had a lump so large growing in her throat that she couldn't speak. But she knew what Anti Cosmo was going to say before he even said it.

"It's because he doesn't appreciate you. He doesn't care about you." Anti Cosmo's voice dropped down a few notches. "He doesn't love you."

That sentence chilled Lexi to the bone, and angered her as well. It sounded so true. She tried hard to be a good friend to Timmy, and what did he do to thank her? He stabbed her in the back and fell in love with another girl. Left Lexi, the way everybody else did. And Hannah? She thought she could just waltz in and steal Timmy away from Lexi. She didn't care what Lexi thought. She was just a prissy, pretty girl who thought she deserved to get everything she wanted.

Anti Cosmo backed away and held out his hand. "So, do we have a deal?"

Lexi eyed him with an evil twinkle in her blue eyes. "Can we do something awful to Hannah too? I was thinking letting loose a wild bear in her closet. She's got some awfully fancy clothes."

"I like the way you think." Anti Cosmo chuckled.

But as Lexi leaned in to shake his blue hand, a voice caused her to stop. "Wait! Lexi!"

Looking towards her door, Lexi gasped. "Jenny?"

Sure enough, the child was back in Lexi's house, right by her door. She walked up to Anti Cosmo, and put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?" Anti Cosmo asked in bafflement.

"I'll ask the questions around here." Jenny answered coolly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Anti Cosmo smiled the sweetest smile he could muster. "Why, Lexi and I were simply about to seal a deal."

Jenny frowned furiously at him, and folded her arms across her tie-dyed shirt. "And you thought that I was going to let that happen?"

"Why do you care what deals I make? Are you the deal making police?" Lexi snapped impatiently.

Jenny looked at her and pulled up her white jeans so they were more comfortable. "No, but I am the last person who ever made a deal with Anti Cosmo. And I still regret it to this day." Her lip curled in disgust as she looked at him. "If I could turn back time, I would in a heartbeat so that I would never have met this _scumbag_."

"You've still got your attitude Jennifer." observed Anti Cosmo coolly. "And to think I believed Heaven would have made you perfect."

"It did make me perfect. But there's no way that I could _EVER_ act happy when I'm talking or thinking about _you_. That would be a sin itself." Jenny answered Anti Cosmo's statement coldly. Then she turned towards Lexi. "You can't make your deal Lexi. It's not right."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" shot back Lexi. "Just let Timmy hurt me?"

"No." responded Jenny, giving her a sad smile. "You're supposed to forgive him."

Jenny's sweet moment was interrupted by the sound of Anti Cosmo's laughter. He was laughing so hard that he was on his stomach in the air, pounding his fists. Tears of laughter flowed down his face. "Forgive him? Oh that's priceless! Why would Lexi forgive Turner?"

"Because it's the right thing to do, and if she doesn't, then she'll never be happy again." Jenny said, shooting a dark glare at her enemy. "I've seen the future, and if it plays out this way, it won't be pretty for anyone."

"Wait, what do you mean, you've seen the future?" Lexi butted in again.

"I've been given a vision." Jenny told her, an edge of mystery in her voice. "I know it seems terrible that Timmy's in love with Hannah, but it's the way things are supposed to be!"

Lexi put her hands on her hips, and to Anti Cosmo's delight challenged Jenny with a vicious, "_PROVE _it!"

Jenny sighed. "If you're sure." She turned on Lexi's DVD player and TV. Then she pulled a CD inside a colourful case out of her red pants pocket. "When I saw this, I had to tape it. It was astounding to see how much of a difference one thing could do to alter the future."

The television blurred for a second, then an image came on. It was of a man with his wife in a hospital room. They were holding a beautiful baby girl. The girl had blond hair falling into her face. But she was making no effort to move it out of the way. Instead she was crying happy tears and staring down at her child.

"Is that…Timmy and I?" Lexi choked out. To her dismay, Jenny shook her head. "No. That is Timmy and Hannah. Their child is Memory Jay. She is destined to do great things for Fairy World, Anti-Fairy World, and Earth. This is what will happen if you forgive Timmy and move on. He will confess that he did at one time have feelings for you but now loves Hannah. You will share one kiss, then move on, remaining friends. And this is what will happen to you."

The television screen turned foggy again, and then fixed itself quickly. This time on the screen, there was another couple. A blond woman was scolding a little boy about five years old, who was sobbing. He was looking at his feet, but then ran to the woman and wrapped his arms around her legs in a crushing hug as though he was begging for her forgiveness. The woman's face softened, and she gave him a hug too. Then she scooped him up and held him upside down by his ankles, swinging him back and forth like the pendulum of a clock. The little boy was hooting and hollering with delight. Lexi recognized that move immediately. It was something her father and her brother used to do to her all the time. There was no doubt about it this time. That woman was her.

As she watched the screen, completely mesmerized, she saw another boy, who looked like he was thirteen enter the room. He laughed at the sight of the little boy being swung, then knelt down on his knees and started tickling his belly. That made the little boy wriggle and squirm like a worm on a hook. "Charlie no! Stop!" He giggled, trying in vain to stop the teenager.

"No Charlie, keep going!" The older Lexi encouraged him, smiling mischievously. "You know you want to."

Charlie chuckled. "Sorry dude." he said to his little brother, continuing to tickle him.

"What's going on in here?" A little black haired girl with blue eyes just like her mother came in holding a ragged stuffed bear. Lexi guessed that she was only eight or nine.

"Carol! Help me torture our brother!" Charlie called to his sister. With a squeal of delight, Carol cried, "Okay!" and rushed to tickle her brother, who kept on squirming. "No! Mom! It's not fair!" The little boy whined. "It's three against one!"

"What's going on? A Chinese man entered the room, a warm smile on his face.

"Who is that?" Young Lexi asked Jenny. "He's nobody that you'll meet at Dimmsdale Elementary, so I don't really know him like I know AJ, Timmy, or any of his friends. You'll meet him when you become a police officer after you graduate. He'll be completely enchanted by you, but you won't notice him until the day that you get kidnapped by a serial killer and he comes to your rescue. Then you'll go on a few dates, fall in love, and get married. A few months later, you'll discover you're pregnant with Charlie. Eight or nine years later, Carol will come along. And then a few years after that, that last little guy." Jenny pointed to the little giggling upside down boy.

"What's his name?" Lexi asked. He was an absolutely adorable little boy, and she felt drawn to him the most. Almost like she had met him already.

"Are you sure you wanna know? You won't scream or hit me?" Jenny flinched and asked carefully asked her question.

Lexi nodded determinedly. "Yeah. I'm sure."

So Jenny took a deep breath. "Johnny. His name is Johnny."

"Jo…Johnny?" repeated Lexi. Her blue eyes widened as she stared at the little boy on the screen laughing with his family. In that instant the image of her older brother flashed in her mind, then disappeared.

"So…If I forgive Timmy, all of this happens? I get married, and I have a full house of kids? Lexi asked, just to clarify things. "What happens if I accept Anti Cosmo's deal?"

Jenny took the remote control and flipped a couple of channels. The screen turned black and fuzzy until she got to the one she wanted. On the screen was a very old woman dressed in black. Her head was as bald as an egg, and she was sitting in an ancient rocking chair that creaked as she rocked.

"After you accepted the deal you destroyed Timmy and Hannah. Soon after that, Anti-fairies took over Fairy World and all of the fairies lost their jobs. Kids began getting Anti-fairy godparents, and Earth slowly grew dark. By the time you turned twenty, it was a horribly evil planet."

"What happened to me?" Lexi asked, gazing at the screen in horror. There was a shot of Dimmsdale during this dark time, and everything was broken and destroyed. Buildings were crumbling left, right, and center. Volcanoes erupted, and people were screaming in horror. It chilled Lexi to the bone.

"Your magic was painfully sucked out of your body and used to cause this mayhem. The loss made you age rapidly. So here, you're not an old woman, you just look like one. You're actually only twenty six."

"But…Who stole my magic?" Lexi cried out in fear. This is not what she wanted to happen. This was a nightmare.

Jenny glared furiously at Anti Cosmo, who smiled icily at her. "Take a guess." she answered Lexi's question.

Lexi looked at him too. "Him?" she asked, pointing. This was getting worse and worse by the second.

Jenny nodded once. "What happens now is part of his plan to take over the world. He's not caring about you at all. After all, he's an Anti-fairy. There's no room inside of him to care."

"But…How would my magic help him take over the world?" Lexi stammered out. She felt her stomach wrenching.

"Your fairy magic is almost more powerful then fairy baby magic." Jenny answered. "Do you get it now?"

"Yeah. Which is why I'm saying, NO DEAL!" Lexi shouted at Anti Cosmo. "Now get out of my room before I get angrier and throw something at you. Something big and heavy that could cause significant damage to your body."

"You're making a mistake Lexi." warned Anti Cosmo, his green eyes flashing angrily.

"No, the only mistake I've made so far is talking to you." Lexi snapped back, getting angrier by the second. "Now, this is the last time I'm going to tell you to get out. If you aren't gone in three seconds, I'm aiming some of my powerful fairy magic right at your face. One…Two…"

POOF! With a wave of his wand, Anti Cosmo was gone.

"You've done well." Jenny said to Lexi. "So well, that I've decided to give you a gift."

Well, what do you think Jenny's gift is? Please read and review.


End file.
